Cutting inserts with such shaped chipping elements are known, for example from DE-A-44 22 312. The shaped chipping elements end in said reference in front of the cutting edge and extend wedge-shaped in the direction of the cutting edge. The raised shaped chipping elements do indeed achieve separation of the chips from one another at certain points through a purposeful power inclusion so that the stable chip cross section is weakened and the power action coming from the chip into the cutting insert is reduced. Also the chipping characteristics of the conventional cutting insert leave much to be desired in particular during the start of drilling.
Starting out from this, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a cutting insert for shaping by chipping of the above-disclosed type, which is distinguished through particularly favorable characteristics during the start of drilling through structured chip formation and through quiet chipping.